


Entering

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [83]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Feb 4, Gen, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Relationships: Unus & Annus
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 2





	Entering

Annus had been sitting on the couch, sipping tea and reading some sort of historical novel when all of a sudden the window opened, letting in a gust of wind powerful enough that it knocked the book right out of his hands. He grumbled something to himself, picking up the novel where it lay fallen on the floor and smoothing out the crinkled pages before turning to close the window. 

Only to find that it had already been closed- by a guy in a pure-black suit, who was now standing beside it, gazing at Annus with a smile on its face. 

“Unus!?” They said with surprise (and a hint of glee), “I thought you had gone out- What are you doing back here?” Annus questioned.

Unus feigned hurt for a second, “What, I don’t get a hello?” he pouted before sighing dramatically. “Not even a, ‘thank you my beloved Unus, for closing the window and protecting me from the icy chill of the wind’?” their voice was filled with mirth and laughter as they posed by the window, back of their hand pressed to their forehead. 

Annus sighed, shaking his head and fighting back a smile, “Hello, Unus.” He stepped a bit closer to the ego, setting his book down on the coffee table. “Thank you for closing the window.” they spoke slowly, their tone almost mocking before it shifted back to genuine, “Now when did you get back? I didn’t hear you open the door.”

Unus laughed softly, “Just a bit ago- you must have been really focused on… what is that you’re reading?” It inquired, gesturing toward the book lying face-down on the coffee table.

Annus frowned thoughtfully, I didn’t think I’d been that immersed, but he shrugged it off in favor of answering Unus.

“Oh, this?” he picked up the book and wiggled it a bit within the air, “War and Peace-” they examined the book cover for a second before continuing, “It’s by some dude called Tolstoy.”

“Oh I’ve actually heard of that one!” Unus said excitedly, clapping his hands together. “It’s like, one of the classics,” he explained. “Do you like it?”

Annus nodded, leaning back against the couch and crossing his arms around War and Peace, “Yeah, it’s interesting.” He pondered for a second, trying to think of something better to say about the book. “It was a bit difficult to get into at first- not counting the fact that the text is tiny in this copy,” he laughed, “but it’s not like Old English or anything.” 

Unus smiled, nodding “Maybe I should read it sometime-”

“If you do, I am not reading it to you- understand?” Annus cut in, glaring at Unus, “My voice would actually die.”

Unus pouted slightly, “Pwease?” he sniffled and engaged his puppy dog eyes.

Annus refused to be swayed, turning his head away from Unus’s magic eyes. “I mean it, I’m not losing my voice again just because you like listening to it”

“But Annus…”

\-----

It wasn’t until several weeks later that Annus discovered that Unus had been entering their home through the window when he mistook them for a robber and knocked it out.


End file.
